Raising Angels 101
by yaoigirl22
Summary: God has an odd sense of humor, no really he does. Why else would a flock of Angels be calling him "Mother"?
1. The New Mother

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, not even a hair._**

**_Warnings: Cutness _**

**_Setting: S7x06_**

**_A/N: Hey, I hope you all like this. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Raising Angels 101<strong>

Sam didn't leave Iowa, just the hotel he was sharing with his brother, and into a different one in another town an hour drives away, because no matter how pissed he is at his brother Sam knew it wasn't safe for him to be fully alone.

The young hunter stared at the television not truly seeing it, his mind for once not on Hell or Lucifer, but on his brother and the fact that he lied to him, and what made it worse was that deep down, he knew and he suppose that's what he was more upset about.

He should have pushed harder, then maybe he wouldn't have had to learn it from the Leviathan wearing his brother's face.

His phone ranged, and Sam knew it was his brother, he had texted the other once he had calm down a bit, stating that he was still in Iowa, he didn't state where, deciding to let his sibling stew for a bit. He hit ignored button and went back to pretending to watch television.

He dreamed of blood, Dean, and Amy that night.

* * *

><p>Dean scowled down at his phone as though it was the reason his brother was ignoring him, with another scowl he pocket the device and resumed eating his pie, the same pie that remained untouched since he got it, five hours ago.<p>

"Damn it" he cursed pushing away the pie.

He was an idiot, or idjit if you asked Bobby, why was it so difficult for him to come out and say, sure there would be yelling, looks of betrayal, and possibly punching but at least his brother would still here and he wouldn't be sitting here alone like a worried house-wife!

_"At least he's still in the State" _he thought with a tried sigh, and he suppose, considering that this was all his fault in the first place-can't blame the giant lizards no matter how much he wanted to- that was a miracle in itself.

With nothing else to do and his appetite lost, Dean grabbed his jacket, keys and headed to the nearest bar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sam….Sam…Sam…..Sammy…Sam!<br>_**

He awoke with a jerk, his eyes swirled wild around, breathe coming out in pants. He sat up and looked around the room, expecting to see the fallen Angel, nothing but an empty room. He reached for his phone and found that he missed twenty calls, and he had several new voice messages, and he knew they were all from Dean.

He debated whether or not he should listen to them, beating down the fear that was rising in him, ignoring the voice that was echoing in his head, blocking those hatful words years ago, finally he decided it was best if he had coffee first before anything else.

It took him twenty minutes to get to the small café that was down the street, and another to actually get his coffee and another to get back to his motel, by then he felt ready to listen to his brother's messages.

"Hello Sam"

Sam blinked, and stood in the doorway, his eyes wide in surprise as he stared at the Angel standing in the middle of his room, a familiar Angel.

"Joshua?"

The Angel smile at the young Hunter, watching as the human slowly closed the door and took cautious towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I'm here to deliver a message from God"

Joshua tilted his head when the human shook his head before placing his coffee on the small table.

"Oh really" Sam dryly.

"Yes"

"And what does God say?"

"He says that He has heard your prayers, and will deliver"

This surprised Sam, he didn't tell Dean or Bobby, he wasn't sure they would totally understand, they would try, he knew but it wouldn't make any difference.

The fact was he still prayed.

Every night when he wasn't plagued by hallucinations, he prayed asking God for help, for him, prayed for Bobby, prayed to bring back Castiel, but mostly he prayed for his brother.

"I didn't think He was listening…or was even there" Sam answered, blushing for some reason when Joshua just smiled patiently.

"Yes, I can understand where you may think that, as can He" the Angel said, "as I said He has heard your prayer, and will deliver and in return you will do a service for Him"

Now if it was Dean, he would have told the Angel and God to piss of, but he wasn't Dean, his first mistake he will think later.

"What does He want me to do?"

Joshua's smile turned mischievous and a flutter of wings echoed through the room, Sam turned around and met empty air.

"What?"

"Look down" Joshua answered.

Sam looked down and his breathe hitched, three pairs of eyes looked up at him.

"Uhhh…."

"Hello Mother" the three young angels chorused.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reveiw Please!<strong>_


	2. Father's Plans

**Warnings: Cutness soon to come!**

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, I'm surprised at the excitement of Sam, being a "mommy" lol, I mean Dean would be the most obvious of choices, but I think Sam would make a good parent, though who would be the better mommy is up to debt lol!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Raising Angels 101<strong>

"M-Mother?"

The eyes blinked up at him, heads tilted curiously, remaining him so much of a certain Angel.

"You know Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel of course" Joshua said, mischievous smile still on his face.

"W-Why are they calling me mother?" Sam squeaked, Archangels, freakin baby Archangels were calling him Mother!

"Because you are their mother"

Joshua never been around humans, hardly watched or know much about them, but he was sure Sam's eye twitching was not a good thing.

"Perhaps you should sit down" Joshua suggested, watching as the human shakily did, jumping when the three Angels followed and sat next to him.

"What's going on?"

"You're service to God"

The three Angels perked up at their father's name, but didn't move from Sam.

"My s-service?"

"God wants you to raise Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and the others"

"O-Others?"

Joshua looked at the other bed (habits are hard to break) Sam followed and found _**very **__**large**_ eggs on them, wide eyes looked back at the bigger Angel,

"Is t-that a-a-a-a"

"An Angel's egg? Yes"

If possible Sam's eyes got bigger.

Joshua always did like the Winchesters brothers, any other human would probably be screaming by now…or praising him and his father.

"I need a drink" Sam finally said, blinking when a glass of whiskey appeared in his hand, deciding not to think about it he drowned it, the glass refilled itself.

"What _**exactly**_is this service?" Sam asked after he downed two more glasses, the young Angels watching him with adoring eyes…creepy.

"Father, has lost many of his children during the war, He had grieved for many days" Sam knew that Angel couldn't cry, but the shine in Joshua's eyes was making him think otherwise.

"Then He set about resurrecting my brothers and sisters, only this time He did something different"

"What?"

"He gave them free-will"

Sam's jaw dropped, God gave his Angels free-will? The very thing He kicked Lucifer out of Heaven for?  
>"Yes, it was quiet a….shocker for me as well, as where the human emotions that came with it"<p>

"Are you…okay?" Sam asked, he remembers Cas going through hard times as he slowly descended from Angel to human.

"It took time, but I'm as you human say, getting the hang of it"

Sam couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Back to more important things, God has resurrected his children but not all of them, He wants to see how well they do with this freedom"

"But why do I have to raise them, and why are they calling me _**Mother**_?"

Sam looked at the Angels who had moved off the bed during the conversation, Michael was moving the sheets around the eggs, creating a nest, while Raphael watched, Gabriel had figured out how to work the remote to the television, and was watching Scooby-Doo with intense interest.

"You and your brother are fine example of Free-Will, both of you have denied Destiny over and over again, stopping what has been written"

"Okay I get that, but why me? Dean would be better"

Which was true, because by all accounts Dean _**had **_been his mother, as well as his father, Hero, big brother, best friend, and just about everything else. Heck Dean was even his first crush, admittedly he didn't know what it was at the time, and he did get over it, though Dean did tease every chance he got.

"True, but Dean lacks the thing that you have" Joshua answered.

"And that is?"

Joshua smiled (he's been doing that a lot) and Sam knew he wasn't going to get his answer.

"_Great, just great" _

* * *

><p>When Dean got the phone call, he was little pissed, he had spent the previous night worrying so much about his brother, calling him and leaving voicemails that he couldn't even get drunk. So he was a little pissed when he answered the phone.<p>

"What!"

"…Dean?"

"Sammy" Dean frowned, something about his brother's voice wasn't right, "what's wrong? Are you oaky?"

"I'm fine…I think"

Dean's frown deepened at the answer, "Where are you?" he then asked.

"In the Red Boot Motel, the next town over, room 101"

"Okay" Already he was grabbing his jacket, bag and keys, and was out the door before Sam could even finish, "I'll be there soon"

"Kay"

There was silence.

"Sam"

"Hurry please"

It took him thirty minutes to get to the motel his brother was held up in, it took him five to fine the room and he all but banged on the door.

"Sammy!"

There was movement inside, the door open and Dean found himself looking down at a boy who looked to be around eight.

"Hello Uncle"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	3. The Hell begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**Warning: Cutness.**

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3, I'm glad everyone likes this story so far, I didn't think it would get such reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Raising Angels 101<strong>

Dean looked at the eight-year old then at his brother who had another child in his lap and another sitting next to him, looking at the older Hunter standing stiffly in the doorway. Dean then looked back at the child, then back at his brother.

Child.

Brother.

Child.

Brother.

Child.

Brother.

Chi— "Can you stop doing that" Sam finally said.

Dean blinked before closing the door, "Dude, seriously!"

"It's not what it looks like!" Sam protested.

Dean raised a brow.

"Okay it does, but it's complicated" Sam nearly whined.

Just then there was a flutter of wings and Joshua appeared behind Dean, loaded with all kinds of items that Sam was sure didn't come Baby R Us.

"I have gotten everything needed for the when the Fledglings hatched, as well for Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel"

"Joshua!"

"Hello Dean"

Dean stared at the Angel, then turned back at his brother, who was looking almost sheepish.

"What the hell is going on!" he demanded.

Joshua smiled and Sam groaned.

"So let me get this straight" Dean said thirty minutes later after Joshua explained everything, all three Angels watching Transformers with wide eyes, "God decided to give the resurrected Angels free-will and Sam has to teach them how to be human AND raise them?"

"Pretty much" Joshua said, quiet cheerfully in fact, making Sam wonder just how well the handle on his emotions the Angel had, as nothing about this situation was cheerful. It was at this time Michael came up to Sam, tugging on the younger hunter's sleeve until he got his attention.

"Mother, we're hungry" he said.

It took Dean an hour to stop laughing.

* * *

><p>Turns out little Angels loved McDonalds.<p>

"Gabriel that's mine!"

"Come get then!"

And apparently Puss In Boots as well.

Dean watched as Raphael and Gabriel wrestled over the toy, the elder brother watching as he ate his fries, though he did have a rather tight grip on his toy.

"Perhaps you should intervene" Joshua said to Sam before taking a long sip of his Coke, the brothers were getting a little worried at how twitchy the Angel's eye was getting each time he took a sip.

Sam looked at the Angel,-Why him again... Oh yeah- then back at the smaller two, who were getting a little to closer the nest of eggs they had moved to the floor.

"Hey!" he said, getting up from the bed he was sitting on and over to the two fighting boys, with surprising ease he pulled them apart and away from the nest.

"Gabriel, give Raphael back his toy now, you have your own" Sam then said. Gabriel shook his head, Raphael glared.

"You're such an ass-butt!" the Angel snapped.

Dean chocked on his Big Mac, while Joshua looked slightly horrified, Sam just looked amused, and wasn't sure if he should reprimand the young Angel because of cursing in general or because he said it wrong.

"Gabriel, now" Sam ordered, deciding to ignore the Angel's outburst. Gabriel pouted and huffed, then he smiled, a familiar trickster's smile, and snapped his fingers.

"Gabriel!"

Gabriel laughed before wiggling out of his mother's arms and running off to jump in the bed Dean was sitting on, the human staring in surprise at the now toy Raphael.

"Change him back!"

"No!"

Sam glared at the young Angel before looking to his brother and Joshua for help.

"Don't look at me" Dean said, shuffling away from the young one.

"My powers are not as strong as Gabriel even with him being so young, he is still an Archangel" the older Angel said.

Sam groaned before looking at said Angel who giggled and hide underneath the covers. Sam stomped over and fished him out.

"Gabriel you will change your brother back now, or you will be put in time –out" Okay so threatening to put an Archangel in time-out was probably not the smartest thing he's ever said- and the way Dean's lip was twitching, his brother thought so too- but he was just winging it, bringing up memories of his days as a child, and when he was being unreasonable towards his brother and father.

Gabriel shook his head.

"And no dessert" Sam added in afterthought.

Gabriel's eyes widen.

"For a whole week"

Gabriel gasp in horror, and with a snap of his fingers Raphael was back to normal, his dark eyes glaring at his brother before they watered, he sniffled bottom lip trembling, and Sam found himself scoping up the Angel in his arms. Little arms wrapped his neck and a face was buried in his shoulder.

"You told it to far again" Michael said.

Gabriel lowered his head in guilt.

Sam went back over to the Angel and squatted in front of him.

"Say sorry"

"Sorry" Gabriel murmured.

Raphael peeked at his brother, eyes still watery.

"You're still an ass-butt" he said with a grin, Dena snorted while Joshua looked ready to faint, Sam wondered where the young Angel learned the word from.

Gabriel grinned back, before giving the toy back, Raphael smiled before wiggling out his mother's arms and hurried over to his elder brother, Gabriel following and the two were able to get their elder to play with them.

"Nice work Mommy"

"Bite me"

* * *

><p>If anyone saw them, they would see the brothers, Joshua, a twelve year old boy, a ten year old boy and eight year old boy.<p>

Michael of course was the twelve year old, and surprisingly he looked nothing like their youngest brother-which made them curious as to what happen to their brother-, his hair for one thing was black, and his eyes were a dark green, even weirder was that his body was very warm almost like a wattle bottle, Joshua assured them that it was normal for the young one.

Gabriel was the ten year old, big amber eyes and blonde hair that was lighter than his older self.

"Gabriel get back here!"

Both brothers were beginning to wish God had left out the Angel's mischievous nature.

Raphael was the youngest, the eight year old, but unlike his last vessel, this one was male, his hair was in short dreadlocks, and his eyes were darker than before.

"Got ya!" Sam said in triumph as he grabbed hold of the running Angel.

"Nooooo, I don't wanna take a bath Ma!" Gabriel whined wiggling in the man's arms.

"Then you shouldn't have started that pie fight with your brothers" Sam scolded lightly ignoring the "Ma" as he made his way back to the bathroom, he barely made it in when a soapy and naked Raphael shoot by him giggling, a wet and naked Michael behind him.

"Raphael, mother says you need to get clean"

"Never be clean!"

Sam groaned.

"Dean!"

"Busy! Joshua, off the ceiling"

"Never!" the bigger Angel giggled, before taking a long loud slurp from his McDonald coke, the same cup he had since one in the afternoon, which lead Dean to believe that the Angel had been magically refilling it with soda.

"No more Cola for" Dean sighed, watching as the Angel fell from the ceiling and onto the bed, giggling when he bounced, a loud cries of protest gained his attention just in time to see carrying both Gabriel and Raphael over his shoulder and into the bathroom, Michael behind him.

After their bath, where more water got on Sam, the floor and oddly enough Dean who had been in the other room at that time, the three now dressed sleepy-eyed Angels crawled into the nest and curled around the eggs.

"What?" Sam questioned when three pair of sleepy eyes looked expectantly at him, he looked over at Joshua while he changed for bed.

"They want you sleep with them, it is perfectly normal for those who watched over the fledglings to sleep in their nest, as well with the eggs" Joshua explained who was now bouncing up and down in Dean's bed, Dean was in the shower.

"Okay first, I can't fit in there, and two, they already took most of my shirts and pants what do they need me for?"

It was true, while making the nest Michael had went through Sam's bag and took many of his shirts and pants, and used them along with the spare sheets and some Joshua magic up.

"That is not a problem!"

Suddenly the nest got wider and bigger.

"There you go!" Joshua chirped.

Sam looked at the hyper Angel, then back at now pleading eyes, he sighed in defeat.

"Scooted over" he then said as he got in, carefully of the eggs, the young Angels cuddled closer to him the eggs in tow, Gabriel on one side, Michael on the next and Raphael curled up on his chest.

"Really Sam"

Sam looked at his towel clad brother.

"Shut up"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reveiw Please!<em>**


	4. It was a good idea at the time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**Warnings: It's a baby Gabe, I think that's a good enough warning.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raising Angels 101<strong>

Now normally situations like warrant a visit to Bobby, so Dean was surprised when after explaining to Bobby over the phone-and after he stopped laughing- and told the older Hunter they would be there in a couple of hours, Joshua said they couldn't.

"Why not? And is that Coke in there?"

"Because the eggs haven't hatched yet, and no, its raspberry tea" Joshua said, taking a sip from the Subway cup- Sam made Dean get sandwiches for everyone-, Dean gave him a suspicious look, and Joshua tighten his hold.

"Angel Eggs cannot be removed from their nest, it disturbs the growth" the Angel explained further, "and when they do hatch, they can't leave their nest for five days"

"So when will they hatch?" Sam asked from inside the nest, Raphael in his lap, Michael and Gabriel were talking softly to each other, sometimes Gabriel would giggle and Michael would smile. Sam decided that as long as no one was being turned into plastic toys they could have secrets talks all they wanted.

"It varies, especially with a nest so large" the Angel said.

"So what you're saying is that we're stuck here?" Dean asked, Joshua nodded, the human growled, and flopped on the bed, "great, just great, what happens if we run out of money? The manger gonna kick us out, and we gonna need food"

"Not a problem, Father has kindly agreed to help with whatever finical troubles you have, where do you think I got all that stuff from?"

Both humans blinked, then Dean turned to his brother.

"Dude, you're getting Child Support from God"

Sam just gave him a look.

* * *

><p>"What are they doing?"<p>

Dean and Sam watched as the three Angels each picked up an Egg and placed it underneath their shirts.

"Warming them" Joshua answered as he sulked in the corner, he had been there for about an hour after Dean took away his cup when the Hunters had learned that it was filled with Coke.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Bonding"

The Eggs were about as big as Raphael, and barely fit underneath their shirts, even stretching them.

"Are you serious?" Sam huffed, when expecting eyes turned his way, glaring at his brother who snickered.

"You are their Mother" Joshua answered.

"So get the bonding Mommy" Dean teased.

Sam grumbled as he made his way over, with a sigh he got into the nest, picked up one of Eggs and placed it underneath his shirt.

"Keep laughing and I'll make Gabriel turn you into a toy and let them play with you"

Dean closed his mouth with a snap, raising a brow when young eyes looked at him.

"Oh no" he said sternly, eyes went bigger, "_**No**_"

Five minutes later Dean grumbled as he sat in the nest, the fifth egg underneath his shirt.

"This is ridiculous" he huffed.

"Now you know how I feel Gah!"

"What?"

"I think….I think it moved"

"I think you're starting to take this to seriously"

"No I'm serious here"

Sam grabbed his brothers hand and placed on the egg, nothing happen and Dean was just about to remove his hand and tease his brother for being such a girl when the egg pulsed, it pulsed!

"Wow"

"Yeah"

* * *

><p>"Mother, Gabe's touching me"<p>

"Gabriel stop touching your brother"

"I'm not touching him!"

"Well somebody touched him"

"It was Mikey!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"It wasn't Mikey it was you dummy!"

"Don't call me a dummy, midget"

"I'm not a midget, penis-breathe!"

"Hey don't look at me I didn't teach him that"

"Bitch!"

"Okay, I taught him that"

Sam sighed, it's been week since this all happen and this was the first time they were out of the hotel, aside from food runs, Dean had gotten restless three days ago but didn't leave like Sam expected him to , instead he stayed with him and the Angels, making sure they didn't kicked out.

It was only when the three Angels nearly broke the wall that the humans decided that they needed to get out, even Joshua agreed, stating he would watch the eggs while they took the young ones out.

So this is how the Winchester boys found themselves heading to a Pizzeria that Sam remember passing by, three Archangels in the back.

"Hey no Angel mojo in the car!"

It was a good idea at the time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reveiw Please!<strong>_


	5. The New Baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A/N: Here's Chapter 5! And Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

><p><strong>Raising Angels 101<strong>

Surprisingly there weren't any problems when they sat down at the pizzeria, except for the brief disagreement on what kind of pizza to get, the three little Angels were well….little Angels.

"They're up to something" Dean whispered to his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes before going back to his pizza.

"Mother"

Sam cringed, while Dean smiled at the elder couple across from them who had looked their way when Michael had said "mother".

"Yes" Sam answered with a slight sigh.

Michael paused for a moment, and stared at his mother, his head tilted to the side.

"You do not like us calling you mother" he then stated.

Sam blinked, and inwardly cursed when large eyes turned his way.

"You don't want to be our Mother?" Gabriel asked, his voice trembling.

Raphael's eyes got if possible bigger.

"No, that's not it—" Sam began, but stops when Raphael sniffled and Gabriel whimpered, Michael's shoulders slumped.

It was such a pitiful sight, and the elderly couple was giving him dirty looks, Sam groaned and was very tempted to start banging his head on the table.

"Yes, okay yes I want to be your mother!"

Dean smirked, while the three Angels smiled brightly and went back to their pizza.

"Shove it" Sam grumbled.

* * *

><p>After pizza Michael asked if they could go to the park that they had passed by, Sam agreed while Dean was a little uneasy, but then remember a time when Dad would leave them with Pastor Jim who would take them to a park and let them play until the sun would set, take them back give them dinner, a bath and put them to bed with no problems at all.<p>

And judging from his brother's eyes, Sam was thinking the same was thing.

"Okay" Sam said once they were parked, and turned around to look at the three in the back, "here are the rules, you play within sight, you stay together, no turning _**anyone**_ into toys or anything that's not human, and no Angel magic period. Understand?"

The three Angels nodded.

"Alright, go"

The three rushed out the door, their Mother and Uncle following at a slower pace. All three headed to the swings, and as soon as he sat Gabriel was already going up in the air, Raphael laughed as Michael pushed him.

There were about three other children, one was playing in the sand and the other two were on the slide, their mothers were sitting on nearby benches chatting with each other.

Sam and Dean sat down on one of the free benches and watched the boys play, a comfortable silence.

"So, how are doing?" Dean asked after five minutes of silence, Raphael and Gabriel had moved from the swings and were now playing in the sand, Michael was watching

"I'm fine" Sam answered, chuckling when Gabriel and Raphael tackled their elder brother, sand flying everywhere.

"Really?"

Sam nodded.

"This Angel-babysitting thing not messing with your mind?"

"No, in fact believe or not ever since the Angels came, I haven't seen Lucifer"

Dean looked at him in surprised, his brother almost looked sheepish about it, which Dean couldn't understand why, this was a good thing! A almost hard thing to believe, but it was a good thing.

"Really?"

Sam nodded before looking back at the Angels still playing in the sand.

"Raphael don't eat that!"

Dark eyes looked their way, before pouting and dropping whatever it was he was about to put in his mouth, by some benches the mothers looked their way.

"Which one do you think is single?"

"Dean"

"What?"

* * *

><p>"Mother"<p>

Michael shook his Mother's shoulder, while Raphael and Gabriel surrounded one of the eggs, Father had called Joshua away during the night.

"Mother!" he said a bit louder, shaking his Mother's shoulder harder.

Sam grunted and blinked sleepy eyes at him.

"What's wrong?" Sam yawned, "Gabriel wet the nest again?"

"No, the eggs is hatching"

"Oh" Sam went closed his eyes only for them to pop open and he shot up.

"The what is what?" he asked the older Angel.

"The egg is hatching" Michael repeated, and went over to the cracking egg.

"Dean, Dean!"

"What?"

"The egg is hatching!"

"What?"

"The egg is hatching!"

"What!"

Sam hurried over to the egg, and watched in awe as the egg crackled and cracked.

"What should we do?" Dean asked as he came over, "get hot water?"

All four looked at him. Dean shrugged, and went back to watching the egg.

The egg cracked, shells falling off, until finally all the shells fell off to revel…a bundle of feathers.

Literally a bundle of feathers, they were pure white and fluffy looking.

"Huh" Dean said, he was expecting something more flashy, like flashes of light or something.

Sam stared at it and before he knew it his hands were touching the feathers, and then he was parting them.

"I don't think you should do that" Dean commented, his breath hitching when he saw what was hidden beneath the feathers, a round face and little soft hair, light brown eyes blinked open and looked up at his Mother and a little mouth let out a rather large yawn.

"Zachariah" Sam said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please! And once again Happy Thanksgving!<em>**


	6. Time With The New Baby

**A/N: Four more eggs to go, whose's in them, only I know! Mwuhahahaha! Also someone of you guys keep asking if the lovely Morning Star is in one of the eggs, I will neither confirm or deny it, it'll just ruin the surprise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raising Angels 101<strong>

Dean paced the motel floor, occasionally looking back at the nest, his eyes zeroing on the fledgling in his brother's arms, the older Angels glued to the young Hunter's side and were looking at the fledgling making odd chirping and cooing sounds, the fledgling responding to them with his own chirps, coos and gurgles, a little hand gripped tightly around Sam's bigger finger.

And that's another thing.

Dean at first didn't notice it with the new additions, but now that it had settle down Dean was beginning to see. His brother had fallen into the role of 'mother' rather quickly, he thought it odd and had a feeling that the Big Guy upstairs had some doing in that.

"Dean, stop pacing and sit down" Sam said, Zachariah gurgled making Sam look down and smile.

And that was another thing! At first Sam had been a little weary of the little Angel, but as soon as the fledgling gave his brother a gummy smile, Dean watched as Sam melted into a steamy pile of Sammy-goo.

"No Sam, I can't sit down" Dean said, "and where in the world is Joshua!"

Dean had prayed for the Angel hours ago.

"He's probably busy, Michael could you see if there's a bottle or something, Zachariah is getting hungry"

The bag Michael went over to was a light yellow baby bag the Joshua had brought, both brothers were sure it was magical.

The first clue was when Dean opened the bag and found a large stack of money; he had closed it and open it to find all kinds of baby things in there.

Michael brought out a warm bottle of golden liquid; he went back to the nest and gave it to his mother, who pressed the nipple to the fledgling's mouth, Zachariah latched onto it and began sucking.

"Can I do it?" Raphael asked.

Sam nodded and carefully handed the young Angel the fledgling, showing him how to hold him properly before going over to his brother who was now sitting on the bed.

"Dean, you okay?"

"No Sam I'm not okay, it's Zachariah, Zachariah!"

"Dean, it's a baby"

"But—"

"And besides, he probably doesn't remember us like the others, and why are you making a big deal out of it anyway, you did have this much a fit with Michael and Raphael"

Dean closed his mouth with a shut; Sam shook his head before going back to the nest when he heard Raphael and Gabriel fight over who was going to hold the Fledgling the longest, Michael watching the two with the his new baby brother in his arms.

"Raphael don't bite your brother! Gabriel what did I say about turning you brother into a toy!"

* * *

><p>Five days went by rather quickly and by that time Dean has settle down with the new addition and even feed him once, the two brothers also noticed that the three older Angels had gotten bigger, luckily the young Angels book bags (they were original plastic bags full of clothes before the boys changed them to Superhero book bags, Superman for Michael, Batman for Raphael, and the Joker for Gabriel-yeah they weren't going to go there with that one) had larger sets of clothes.<p>

"Ma! Ma!"

Sam looked up from the book he was reading to Gabriel who was bouncing excitedly towards him, Dean was at a nearby bar that Sam kicked him out to when the older Hunter started to annoy him.

"Yes?" Sam sighed, not bothering to correct the Angel.

"Zack is crawling!" the Angel announced.

Sam looked over to the nest, and sure enough the littlest Angel (Shut-up Dean) was crawling over the mountains of sheets, pillows and Sam's clothes, gurgling and chirping his little head off, as he struggled to move properly. Sam smiled and he felt the excitement run though him and he soon found himself on his knees encouraging the Fledgling to come his way.

"Come Zachariah" he encouraged.

Zachariah blinked at his mother's voice, he looked, smiled and squealed when he spotted him and clumsily crawled his way towards him. When he finally made it, he squealed when he was lifted into the air.

"He did it! He did it!" Raphael cheered, Michael's smile was big, wide, and proud.

"Yes he did!" Sam said, smiling when Zachariah chirped happily, wincing when the little Angel got a hold of his hair and yanked.

"Ow!"

Zachariah laughed.

* * *

><p>Another week passed and the older Angels had noticeably aged a year older, and Zachariah looked to be at least a year old.<p>

"Mother"

And was talking.

Sam would also like to point out he was going to kill his brother if he kept laughing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	7. Shopping

**Raising Angels 101**

Despite the endless supply of money, they couldn't live on fast food and dinner meals forever, something that Sam explained to Joshua, and the Angel nodded in understanding before snapping his finger (The brothers were now under the impression that all Angels did that and it wasn't just a Gabriel thing).

The room was even larger with a kitchenette, having an Angel around (when not hyped up on Cola) had its perks, now all they needed was food.

"Gabriel, go help your brother" Sam said as he dressed as squirming Zachariah. Gabriel did as he said, helping his brother who was struggling with his shirt, behind him Dean was helping Michael look for his shoes, all three Angels insisted that Dean's bed ate them, and knowing Gabriel they probably did.

"No" Zachariah giggled, when Sam put his other shoe on.

The two hunters weren't sure if the Hatchling was saying it because he heard it often (Gabriel got told that word a lot, as did Joshua when he was doped up on caffeine) or because he subconsciously knew he hated the brothers' guts. Joshua reassured them that it wasn't the later, Dean still had his doubts.

"Here"

Sam blinked at the debt card held out to him, then as the one holding it.

"You told me earlier that having so much money in your pockets is not good, yes? I made this instead, well Father instructed me on how to make it" Joshua said.

Sam took the card and looked at it, it was blue and had the letter h capitalized with small puffy wings behind it and a halo on top. The card numbers on it were golden as was the name, which was a capitalized v, and a capitalized m.

"What's the does the m and v stand for?" Sam asked.

"Virgin Mother"

"Mother!" Zachariah chirped happily.

Sam's eyes twitched, behind him Dean hid his smirk, God truly did have a wonderful sense of humor.

* * *

><p>"I would like to join you in your shopping" Joshua said once everyone was nearly ready, they still hadn't found Michael's shoes, the oldest Fledgling was now glaring at Dean's bed as though that would magically make them pop out.<p>

The brothers at first weren't sure why he didn't just get another pair from out his book bag, when asked Michael said he wanted to wear those. When asked why he didn't he just snap back to wherever they went, Michael blinked at them and went to glaring at the bed.

"Um who will watch the eggs?" Dean asked from where he sat on Sam's bed.

"That is not a problem!" Joshua said excitedly, "I've asked a fellow Angel to watch them for today and he gladly accepted, he was even excited when I told them who you two were"

Dean tried to think of any other Angels they knew, hadn't gone crazy or tried to kill them aside from Josuha….no one was coming to mind.

Suddenly there was a loud yelp from his brother who had been trying to convince one of the Angels to magic up some shoes so they could go. Looking Dean was met with the sight of his brother being hugged and a pale butt.

"_Oh God, not __**him!**__" _Dean groaned in dismay, squeaking when the Cupid released his horrified brother and came his way.

"Nononononononono!"

"_I take that back, God has a lousy sense of humor" _the older hunter thought as he was lifted into a bone-crushing from the naked Angel.

* * *

><p>Michael thankfully found his shoes, actually the bed finally spite them out, freaking out both Sam and Dean, and the brothers decided they were going anywhere <em><strong>near <strong>_the two beds, and after convincing the Cupid that they did not need a goodbye handshake, and after Dean finished freaking out about finding a car seat in his Baby, and Joshua agreeing to meet them at the Super Wal-Mart they were doing their shopping in, they headed off.

"Mother, Gabriel's touching me!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are too, you jackass"

"Don't call me a jackass, you midget!"

"Jackass! Jackass!"

Sam sighed as he looked over at the youngest Angel who continued to giggle jackass from his car seat, while Gabriel and Raphael continued to argue, Michal was watching the scenery go by from out the window, though he eye did twitch and he knew that was the beginning of the oldest losing what patients he had (Last time he blow up the TV)

"What me to step on it?" Dean asked his brother.

"Please!"

* * *

><p>They made to the store in one piece, all three Angels eagerly hopping out the car as soon as it was parked, Joshua appearing next to them moments later.<p>

"Alright" Dean said once Zachariah was settled into the buggy that was laying around the parking lot, "when we get inside no running off, you stay with me and Sam, and no Angel mojo, got it?"

"Yes Uncle Dean" the Angels chorused.

"That goes for you too Joshua"

"Of course"

They entered the store.

Surprisingly everything went well, Sam let the Angels and Joshua pick out a few things they wanted, scowled at his brother when the older Winchester tossed in a box of condoms.

"I'm getting low" Dean shrugged.

Sam was just thankful that none of the Fledglings go curious to ask what they were for. They were finally finished with the shopping (They got a lot of name brand things, after all God was paying for it all) and were heading to check-out when they passed every parent's worst nightmare.

The Toy Aisle.

Sam was sure the Wal-Mart people place this section here on purpose as three pairs of eyes looked eagerly his way, even Joshua was looking at him with eager eyes.

"No" Sam said sternly.

The eyes watered and Sam wondered if this was how Dean felt when Sam gave him his infamous puppy-dog look.

"You three can magic up you own toys!"

Lower lips trembled and even Joshua looked ready to cry, Sam looked at his brother for help, only to see Dean avoiding eye contact.

His brother was so useless.

Fine" he said in defeat, "one toy, just _**one**_"

He never saw them move so fast, he thought as he followed them down the aisle, intending on finding a toy for Zachariah. He had just got to the book section when Zachariah spoke up.

"Mine!" he said pointing to something on the shelves.

Sam looked to where the Hatchling was pointing at, it was a purple basketball that a child had probably placed, because he was sure that Barney didn't need one.

"Really?"

"Mine!" Zachariah repeated.

"The things bigger then you!"

"Mine!"

"Okay fine"

Sam got the ball and gave it to the Angel, who giggled as he held it, little arms barely wrapping around it, Sam shook his head and went to see where his brother and the others Angels had wondered off to.

He found them in the action figured section, and as soon as they saw him all three Angels surrounded him.

"Look Ma!"

"Mother look what I found!"

"I really like this"  
>Sam swatted down to get a good look at what the Angels found.<p>

In Raphael's arms was a Harry Potter Lego set, and Sam had a feeling that the pieces would go missing in about a week.

Gabriel had found Star Wars Light Saber, which Sam _**knew **_wasn't going to remain plastic for long and made a mental note to watch the former Trickster.

Michael found a large golden book with the words Egyptianology on it, Sam was sure it was kind of pop-up book.

"Very nice" Sam praised, "Put in in the cart and we'll go, what did you get Joshua?"

The older Angel excitedly showed Sam what he picked, Sam raised a brow.

"Easy Bake Oven?"

"I can make miniature cakes and cookies!"

Sam shook his head and watched as the Angel put the Toy inside the basket, it was then that he noticed something.

"Dean, seriously?" he asked his brother.

"What?" he brother asked innocently.

Sam held up the Batman action figure.

"What! It has a working utility belt! Don't look at me like that!"

Sam rolled his eyes as he tossed it back in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope everyone had a Happy Christmas!<strong>_

_**All toys mention in this story belong to their creators.**_

_**Review Please!**_


	8. Sick Day

**Raising Angels 101**

"Ma"

Sam groaned and buried his head underneath his pillow, in hopes that it would block the voice interrupting his sleep.

"Ma"

Now something was shaking him, with another groan Sam pulled his head from underneath his pillow, the scolding he was going to give for waking him _**again **_got stuck in his throat when he saw the fear in large, wet, amber eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting up, careful of the sleeping Zachariah curled up against him (He could have sworn he left the youngest in the nest).

"Ma, Mikey's dying!" Gabriel exclaimed, eyes getting brighter with more tears.

Sam got out of bed, switching on the lamp next to his bed (ignoring his brother's groan on the other bed, they had gotten over their fear after Joshua reassured them that the bed wasn't going to eat them) and headed over to the nest ("I'm sure you guys can handle sleeping without me for one night….don't give me those eyes, my back isn't as young as it used to be…shut up Dean!"), in the nest was Raphael, awake and sitting next to a bundle of sheets and was that one of his shirts?

"Michael?"

A sniff came from underneath before eyes peeked out.

"Yes mother?" came the stuffy voice.

That didn't sound good.

After some work, Sam was able to pluck the Angel out and got a better look at him. Michael's face was flushed and sweaty, his body was hotter than usual, a tug on his shirt made him look down.

"Is Mikey going to be okay?" Raphael asked from Gabriel's arms, the older Angel had come over to calm his sibling while Sam had unburied Michael. "he's not dying is he?"

"No" Sam said, wrapping his arms around Michael when the Angel shuffled closer to him and buried his face into his shirt.

"I think I sick" came the muffled voice of the eldest sibling.

"I think you're right" Sam said, fingers running through the soft hair.

* * *

><p>Angels, Dean concluded were very clingy when sick.<p>

"_He's worse than Sammy when he gets sick" _the older Hunter thought as he watched, remembering a much younger brother, stuffy nosed and face flushed, who didn't want his brother out of his sight, the same thing Michael was doing at the moment, the Angel clinging to his brother while his younger siblings surrounded him, along with the toys that had gotten from Wal-Mart.

"You can borrow it until you get better" Gabriel had said when he handed over his light saber to his older brother who had been moved to Sam's bed, "it'll help fight of the germs!"

"My Leggos will help!" Raphael chirped from next to his brother.

"Bad germs!" Zachariah chirped.

Both Dean and Sam couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"Alright, Michael open up"

Dean blinked away from his memories to see his brother trying to get Michael to take his medicine, which the Angel was refusing to do, and Dean had to say if the medicine looked like that he wouldn't take it either.

When Joshua returned from Heaven saw his brother sick he went into Mary Poppins bag that Dean had finally dubbed the baby bag, and took out a blue bottle, and when Sam poured in into the measuring cup it came with it was a sight to behold.

The liquid if you could call it that was thick as slide out, brown and lumpy, and all the occupants in the room was sure it moved, the oldest Archangel had then refused to take it the first time Sam tried giving it to him.

"I rather be sick" Michael sniffed, eyeing the medicine as though he wanted to set it on fire.

"I know" Sam chuckled, "but if you don't get better you can't come to the movies with us".

They had promised a movie to the boys, after the Angels had seen the previews for Sherlock Holmes 2 on TV. And begged to go see it, lucky this old town had a working theater.

Michael pouted, then coughed.

"You gotta take the icky medicine Mikey, or you won't get better and can't come to the movies with us!" Raphael said

"Yeah!" Gabriel said.

"Yeah!" Zachariah chirped.

Sam patiently waited.

Michael rubbed his now runny nose with the sleeve of Sam's shirt he insisted on wearing, Sam made a mental note to do laundry.

"Okay" the Angel finally said and took the medicine, making a face after he drained the cup.

"There see? It wasn't so bad" Dean said.

The bitchface Michael gave Dean made Sam very proud.

* * *

><p>"ACHOO!"<p>

The sound of clothing ripping draw both humans attention to the Angel in the bed, and met with a surprise.

Wings, three on each side, they were white and puffy.

"Huh" both boys said.

"My turn! My turn!" Zachariah giggled.

Another sound of clothing ripping and four little puffy white wings were fluttering happily.

"Zachariah, come down" Sam ordered the youngest Angel who was slowly flying up to the ceiling.

"I got him Ma"

More clothing ripping and six golden wings were flapping up to the ceiling.

"And will you show me your wings?" Sam asked Raphael once Zachariah was down.

Raphael nodded eagerly and six fire red puffy wings popped out, the Angel didn't move when his mother gently took hold of one of his wings to get a better look.

"Wonder why our eyes aren't being burned out of our sockets" Dean said as he twirled a fallen feather.

"Because God willed it"

Dean jumped then whirled and glared at Joshua.

"How many times to I have to tell you, don't do that!"

"My apologizes" the Angel said.

"What do you mean, because God willed it?" Sam asked as he gave Michael his second dosage of medicine.

"God willed for you to see an Angel's true form" Joshua said, before going over to the kitchen where he had left his Easy-Bake-Oven.

"So you're saying this is their true form?" Dean asked.

"Yes, shall I make a miniature cake today?"

"Just do make us eat it, and other people can see them though"

"Yes, but if they saw their wings their eyes would burn, along with many other things"

"Mother, Gabriel's pulling my wings!"

"Gabriel leave your brother alone"

"I wasn't doing anything!"

"Lair!"

"Whiny bitch"

"You're the bitch"

"Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!"

"What?" Dean asked, when his brother glared at him, "I didn't teach them that, I swear"

"Fuckhead"

"Okay I taught them that, and Raphael it's Fucktard"

Sam sighed.

* * *

><p>Zachariah had turned five when the next egg hatched.<p>

"Mother, mother!"

Sam came out the bathroom in nothing but his jeans, he had hoped to get a shower, but he guess fate decided otherwise.

"Yes?"

"It's hatching!" Zachariah said bouncing over to him and tugging on jeans, "come on"

"I'm coming" Sam said as he made his way over.

The other Angels were surrounding the egg, and moved to let their mother see.

The egg was rocking as the shells cracked, falling off until they revealed a bundle of gray fluffy feathers, and like before Sam parted them to reveal a small round face.

Dirty blonde made up the hair and when the Hatchling opened its eyes it revealed familiar pale blue eyes.

"Balthazar"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reveiw Please!<em>**


	9. When the parents are away

_**A/N: Hey everybody I'm back and with TWO more Angels! **_

_**Also I would like to point out the words** **in**_ _italic **that's the little Angels talking in present time. I hope it's not to confusing. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Raising Angels 101<strong>

"….And how did this happen exactly?"

Michael looked over at his flour and other ingredients covered siblings then at the kitchen that looked no better, and then he looked at his mother and Uncle who were waiting for an answer.

"Well…."

_**Four Days Before**_

"I'm not sure about this Dean"

"Well I am, come on Sam we haven't hunted anything in weeks! Besides Joshua and Cupid can look after them"

"But—"

"I also think a break from them would do you some good"

Dean watched his brother fidget, eyes glancing back at the closed doors some inches away from them. As of late, Sam had become more attentive and protective towards the Angels, just like a mother, Dean wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Just a week right?" Sam finally asked, turning his eyes back to his brother.

"Just a week" Dean confirmed.

"..Okay" Sam said.

Dean mentally let out a breath of relief and followed his brother back inside the room, as soon as he stepped through the door his face was hit with a Harry Potter Lego. Ignoring his brother's amused smirk Dean glared at Zachariah, who just giggled and resumed playing with his toys. As of late the Angel had taken to throwing things at Dean whenever the older Hunter entered the room, Sam found it amusing.

Dean thought it was the Angel's subconscious reminding him that he hated Dean.

"Alright listen up brats!" Dean announced.

"Dean!" Sam scolded, taking a sleepy Balthazar from Michael's arms, the Hatchling gave a sleepy chirp before closing his eyes, little hands grabbing hold of the Hunter's shirt.

"We have to leave for a few days for a mission" Dean said, ignoring his brother, "Joshua and Cupid are going to watch you all, so behave" Dean said.

Four pairs of eyes swirled Sam's way.

"We're not coming with you?" Gabriel asked.

"No" Sam answered as he rocked Balthazar, "it'll be to dangerous"

Joshua had explained to the brothers that while their powers were strong they still were fledglings, and as such had limitations to their abilities, for example, Gabriel could only turn things into toys and nothing else and Michael barely had control of his fire element, and while it was highly unlikely, neither boys wanted the Angels to get hurt should something go wrong.

Dean watched as his brother was instantly surrounded by little Angels who clung to him.

"Nooooo, don't go!"

"Don't leave us!"

"Let us come!"

Sam looked down at the watery begging eyes, then turns his own puppy-eyes at his brother.

"Dean!" he whimpered.

"For the love of—look we're going, you're staying, and that's finally"

"_Uncle Dean you're were very mean"_

"_He's right Dean" _

"_Shut up, and continue on with story" _

The two left the next day, the Angels watching as their mother and Dean drove out of the parking lot and off down the street.

"Now then" Cupid said looking down at them, "whose's hungry?"

Balthazar and Zachariah blinked at him, before they started crying, Gabriel and Raphael glared at him while comforting they're brothers, Michael just stared.

"_Gabriel then kicked Cupid"_

"_I did not!"  
><em>

_"Did too!"_

"_Did not!"_

"_Did too!"_

"_Boys, enough."_

"_Sorry mother"_

"_Sorry Ma"_

"_Michael continue on"_

"_Yes mother,"_

With Michael's help Cupid and Joshua were able to calm the younger Angels down, Balthazar was in the nest sleeping curled around one of the eggs, the rest were watching television in Sam's bed, Gabriel was wrapped up in the sheets while Raphael and Michael held on tightly to Sam's two pillows.

"That went better than I thought" Cupid said.

Soon it became bath time.

"_Did you at least clean up the water?" Sam sighed._

"_Ummm yes?"_

_Sam just shook his head, "Continue on with the story" _

"_Okay we mostly just watched TV for two days, then on the day you were supposed to come back, we decided to make cookies for you!" Gabriel said._

_Dean noticed how his brother flinched, and knew he was thinking of Jessica and the night she died._

"_But both Joshua and Cupid had to leave for a few hours, so they couldn't take us"_

"We can go by ourselves" Gabriel suggested jumping up in down on Dean's bed.

"Joshua and Cupid said not the leave the room" Michael said from the nest, in his arms Balthazar was chewing on a plushy blue ball, "and stop jumping on Uncle Dean's bed"

Gabriel stopped dropping down on the mattress with a big flop.

"I wanna make cookies for Mother" Raphael pouted.

"Me too!" Gabriel said.

"Too!" Zachariah giggled from underneath Sam's bed.

"You just want to eat them Gab"

Gabriel grinned.

Michael tighten his hold on his squirming brother, he too wanted to make cookies for mother, after all the television said that cookies made mothers happy.

"_Told you letting watch TV was a bad idea" Sam said._

_Dean shrugged, personally he didn't care, it kept them quiet and out of his hair. _

"_Michael looked up all the ingredients on the Laptop you left for us, and even found a store not far from the Hotel" _

"Got everything?" Michael checked as he finally got Balthazar strapped to his back, he winced slightly when little chubby hands grabbed and yanked his hair. Gabriel nodded from where he was strapping Zachariah in his stroller.

"Yep"

"Mother's card?"

"_So that's where it went" _

_Both Raphael and Michael pointed at Gabriel, "He did it" _

"_Snitches" grumbled the little Trickster. _

"Yep!"

"All of Balthazar's bottles and diapers?"

"Yep!"

"Zachariah's Sippy cups?"

"Yep!"

After double checking, the Angels headed out. The store was two blocks away, and it took them a little longer than necessary to get there because mothers were stopping them, cooing over them, mostly Balthazar and Zachariah. Finally they got there.

"Candy!" Gabriel squealed.

"No" Michael said, dragging his drooling brother away, Raphael behind them, pushing the stroller.

"Flour!" Zachariah chirped pointing at the large white bag.

Gabriel grabbed the biggest bag and placed it in the toddler's lap.

"Hold on to that Zach" the young Trickster ordered.

They found the rest of the ingredients on the list, and the cashier raised a brow when four boys came up to her counter, her brows going higher when they unloaded (And it was cute to see them the two younger ones tippy-toe just to reach), and revealed another child who smiled at her.

"Doing shopping for your mommy?" she asked.

"We're making cookies for Mother!" Raphael said happily.

The cashier giggled while the customers behind them chuckled or gave a smile of amusement as she ranged them up, Michael paid and they left.

"_Wait so you're telling me that no one thought it strange that a bunch of kids were shopping on their own?" Dean interrupted. _

_The Angels shrugged._

"_Uncle Dean stop interrupting" Raphael then pouted. _

_Sammy smirked when his brother grumbled before turning back to listen to the story._

"Okay we got the stuff now what?" Gabriel asked as he pushed a chair to the kitchen counter so he could see, Raphael was already standing in a chair, with Zachariah next to him standing on his tippy toes. On the counter was Balthazar surrounded by bowls and ingredients, chewing on the mixing spoon.

Michael looked up from the instructions he had written off from the internet, "We need two and one-fourth cups of flour" he said.

"I got it!" Raphael said taking hold of the measuring cup, he frowned when Zachariah grabbed the flour bag.

"Mine!" Zachariah said.

"Zackkie, give me the bag" Raphael said

"No" Zachariah said, tightening his hold on the bag.

"Give it!"

"No!"

Gabriel and Michael watched as the two fought over the bag, tugging and back and forth.

"Uh Raphie maybe you should just let him have it" Gabriel said when he notice the bag started to rip.

Michael moved to intercept and blinked when his vision filled with white.

"Uh-oh" Zachariah said, looking at his flour covered brothers, Balthazar chirping in delight, playing with the flour that had fallen on the counter.

"Now look what you've done!" Raphael snapped, and threw flour at his brother.

"Hey!" Zachariah screeched.

The two older Angels watched the two throw flour at each other, Balthazar giggling and clapping his hands.

"Alright that's enough" Michael ordered when he had to duck for a flying egg, grimacing when flour hit him, glaring at Gabriel when the Angel snickered. Smirking when flour hit his brother and the Angel yelped.

It's safe to say a war broke out then.

"And that's when you came in" Gabriel said finishing the story.

Both Hunters stared, before Dean turned to his brother, "They're all yours" he said patting his brother on the shoulder, and went to get a beer, cursing when he nearly slipped on egg york.

"Alright, while I appreciate the gesture you shouldn't have left the hotel without Joshua or Cupid, you could have gotten hurt. So after you clean up the mess, with no Angel magic and get clean, you're all grounded"

"But Ma!" Gabriel protested.

"End of discussion" Sam said.

The Angels slumped and pouted, Sam stared at them before smiling softly.

"Though I guess the grounding can wait until AFTER we make the cookies"

Dean shook his head while he watched the Angels pounce on his brother.

* * *

><p>"Say Daddy"<p>

Dean looked away from his list to his brother.

"Come on, say Daddy"

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Trying to get Balthazar to say Daddy instead of the _**other**_ word"

Dean looked away from his brother to the Hatchling staring up at Sam with big pale blue eyes, the Hatchling then giggled and smiled, Dean shook his head and went back to his list.

He had been trying to guess who would hatch out of the remaining eggs. So far he had Uriel, Anna, Rachael, Virgil, and….Cas. He had refused to put Lucifer's name on the list, because while he believed God to be many things (Deadbeat Dad, making the top of his list) he wasn't cruel.

"Mama!"

Sam groaned and Dean quietly snickered.

* * *

><p>They were at the Park again, Balthazar had turned about a year, as did his brothers. Currently he and Raphael were playing in the sandbox, Zachariah was playing on the slide, Gabriel was on the jungle gym, and Michael was sitting underneath watching his brothers.<p>

"_Like a Guardian Angel"_ Dean thought, though he was a bit worried that the older Angel didn't play unless one of his brothers ask him too, or in Gabriel's case, tackle him to the ground.

"Can I sit here?"

Dean looked at the smiling woman, who had a little bundle in her arms that was softly cooing and gurgling, a baby bag on her shoulder, he nodded.

"Which one's yours?" she then asked after she sat.

"The one under the tree, the two attempting to make a sandcastle-Raphael don't let your brother eat the sand!- The one going up the slide and the one doing an impression of a monkey on the jungle gym"

The woman looked at her in surprise and shock.

"Wow five boys!"

Dean shrugged.

"Your wife must have her hands full"

Dean bite back a grin, he still got a chuckle out of his brother being a "mother", but then frown slightly at the reason for this trip. The five Angels (after they were ungrounded) had started to demand their mother's attention, Dean and Joshua had tried to help by getting the five to play with them, but it was obvious that the five wanted their mother.

Sam tried the best he could, but one slightly unstable Hunter (Sam had spaced out during a movie last night, worrying both Dean and Joshua. Luckily The younger Angels didn't seem to notice, afterwards Joshua had returned to Heaven to speak to God about it, no answers yet) against five Angels, the odds weren't good and in the end Dean was able to convince the boys to go out with him, leaving Sam along to relax for the rest of the day under Joshua watchful eye.

A sudden shriek drew Dean out of his thoughts and had both Mother and Hunter's attention, Dean slightly cursed at the sight.

Some Parent's brat was standing over a fallen Gabriel; said Angel was glaring at the older boy, eyes bright with tears. Dean got up and hurried over, the last thing he needed was explaining to a hysterical parent why their child was now a plastic toy, even if the brat disserved it.

Dean nearly made it over, when out of nowhere (Didn't he say no Angel magic?) Michael appeared and punched the kid in the face.

"Don't touch my brother!" the Angel growled.

The kid stared in shock and then burst into tears, gaining more attention along with the child's mother.

"My baby!" the woman shrieked as she came rushing over, Michael ignored her as he helped his brother up, his other siblings coming over.

"Is this your child!" she shrieked when Dean came over.

"Yes" Dean answered as he kneeled down to check Gabriel over.

"What kind of child are you raising? He hurt my baby!"

"He hurt my brother" Michael countered folding his arms defiantly.

"Don't you lie you little brat!"

"I'm not lying you wrinkled bitch!"

There were gasps from the crowd watching and Dean stared, jaw hanging wide opened, he never heard the older Archangel curse before. Gabriel snickered.

"Michael!" Dean finally said snapping out of his shock, scolding at the Angel, "apologize to the lady"

The eldest sibling glared.

"Now"

Michael glared some more, before huffing and glancing at the woman.

"Sorry" he grumbled.

Dean didn't even bother trying to make the boy do it more sincerely, knowing it wasn't going to happen, instead he turned to the woman, who looked like she wanted to do nothing more than run over the Angel with her mini-van.

"Sorry about that" he said with most charming smile, "I assure you he will get the spanking of his life when he gets home"

"You need to put him in a dentition center, and be glad I'm not pressing charges"

With that the woman grabbed her son and dragged him away, Dean, the Angels and crowd watched her leave.

"Don't worry about Amber; she's all bark and no bite" a father said holding his two years, "though I would steer clear of her van if you see it on the road"

"Dully noted" Dean said as he picked up Balthazar, "let's go guys"

Dean winked at the woman he was talking as he passed her, the woman gave a smile in return.

"Alright" the Hunter said when everyone was settled into the car, he looked at the Angel who was eyeing him warily even Gabriel, and Raphael were nervous, none of the brothers had actually spanked them, hadn't even threaten. "Michael" Dean began, "what you did back there was a good job"

The oldest Angel stared at him in bewildered, as did the other two Archangels.

"I don't understand"

"You're the oldest, and it's your job to protect your siblings when neither me nor Sam can't" he then turned to the others, "and it's your job to protect your siblings when we or Michael can't, understand?"

The Angels nodded.

"Good, now for your reward, who wants ice-cream?"

* * *

><p>"Mama, hatching!" a now two year old Balthazar said waddling to the nest.<p>

Sam watched as his brother practically ran to the nest, and felt his heart ache, he knew his brother was hoping that egg currently hatching was Cas, so was he, had been since the first egg.

"Mama!"

"Coming" Sam said as he made his way over sitting next to his brother who watched.

The egg rocked as it cracked opened, and Sam could make out golden feathers, finally all the shells fell off and Sam gently peeled back the feathers, and green-brown eyes blinked up at him, red hair sticking on end.

"Anna"

Anna stared up at her mother and gave a happy chirp, Sam smiled, he found the little chirps cute, (Dean had even caught his brother chirping back a few times) he frowned when he heard his brother sigh in disappointment.

"Let's get some cloths on you" he said some moments later scooping up the Hatchling.

Anna gurgled.

"Mother"

"Yes"

"Another one is hatching"

Sam blinked then looked over where an egg was indeed hatching.

"Should that be happening?" Dean asked watching it.

Sam shrugged as he watched the shells crack off, and smoky grey bundle of feathers were revealed, the younger Hunter handed Anna to Michael who chirped at her, getting several chirps back.

Sam parted the feathers and dark brown eyes blinked at him.

"Uriel"

Uriel yawned, chirping and gurgling when Sam picked him up.

"Hey Gabriel get me some bottles" Sam said, rocking Uriel, glancing at his brother, his heart aching once again.

His brother was staring longing at the last egg.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	10. How to give Dean an heartattack part 1

**Raising Angels 101**

"Mama"

Sam looked down at the Angel tugging on his pants.

"Zachie took my toy and won't give it back" the now five year old Balthazar pouted.

Sam looked over to the eight year old Angel who was playing with the Spider-man action figure.

"Tell Zachariah, to give back your toy"

Balthazar nodded, he left the kitchen and went over to his brother, Sam watched to see if there was to going to be anyone problems, when there were none he went back to warming up the bottle for Anna who was chirping happily in his arms.

"Sam"

The young hunter turned around, and looked at Joshua, the older Angel had Uriel in his arms, the Hatchling had a plush green and red stripped ball in his mouth.

"Yes?"

"I will be returning to Heaven, Father has an assignment for me and I will not know how long I will be gone"

"That's fine, Dean and I can handle things, and we have Cupid if it gets to bad"

Joshua nodded, the Angel then frowned when the Hunter suddenly froze and stared off into the distance.

"Sam?" he called.

The Angel shifted his sibling and moved closer to the man

"Sam!"

Sam jumped, and blinked at the Angel.

"What?"

Joshua stared at him before shaking his head; the hallucinations had been coming more persistent, even the Fledglings were starting to notice. Dean had suggested putting up the wall, but Joshua couldn't, he was not a warrior or healer, he was a merely messenger and his powers were very limited.

Dean had not been happy about that.

So the two had sat down with the Fledglings while Sam was out shopping, and explained that their mother was sick and if they saw him staring off into space they should get Dean, Joshua or Cupid. If none of them were available then they should try getting their mother's attention.

"Mama!"

Sam sighed and went over to fighting Angels.

* * *

><p>Dean took Raphael, and Michael, shopping for food, actually Sam made him go, they needed some things and it was Dean's turn, only his brother was reluctant to leave him alone. Sam finally kicked his brother out with a list and the two Archangels.<p>

When the three came back, Dean stared at his brother and the now five year old Anna.

"Sam"

"Oh, you guys are back, did you get everything?" Sam said.

"Yep!" Raphael said after putting the food on the counter and hopped over to his mother and sister.

"Uncle Dean flirted with the lady at the check-out counter" Michael informed.

Sam snorted and looked over at his brother who had yet to move from the door, the younger male frowned.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked.

"You're doing hair" Dean finally said.

Sam looked down at the Angel on his lap whose hair he was doing, in her lap was the doll they brought her, she was doing its hair.

"Yeah, did her nails too"

"Always knew you were a girl" Dean mumbled as he made his way to the kitchen to put the things away.

Sam shrugged, Anna didn't want to play with her brothers, saying they were too rough, Sam had offered to read to her or watch TV, the Angel didn't find any of it appealing so Sam asked her what she wanted and that's how he found himself doing hair and nails (After finding everything in the Mary Poppins's bag) .

Dean looked at the Angel's hair that had gotten longer, it was now braid in swirled patterns and went down to hang over shoulders, her toes and nails were painted black with white tips.

"I use to do this in Stanford to get money, scholarship could only go so far, it was Jess's idea when she found out that I knew how" Sam said.

"Who—"

"Remember that time when stayed in Atlanta for nearly half a year, and I was always hanging out with that girl Maria"

Dean nodded, the only reason he remembered her was because he kept teasing his brother about them being together, that, and her older sister was _**really **_flexible.

"Her mom owned a hair solon, and since we hung out there a lot, I picked up a few things"

"Huh" Dean said, and wondered how he missed that.

So much teasing materiel missed.

"What about the nails?" Dean then asked.

"Jess"

"….Oh"

"Done yet Mommy?" Anna asked.

"Almost" Sam said.

Dean watched before shaking his head, sure he was going to tease his brother about it, but he was glad his brother found a way to make money at Stanford that didn't involve his greatest fear, his brother having to sell his body.

* * *

><p>"Dean!"<p>

Dean swatted the hand away, and rolled over.

"Dean, wake up!"

Dean growled and sat up, "What?" he snapped, instantly regretting it when he saw his brother's wide frantic, watery eyes, chest heaving. "Sammy what's wrong?"

"My egg is gone!" Sam whimpered.

"What?"

"My egg is gone! Someone took my egg!"

Dean looked over at the nest to find that the sheets and pillows had been scattered and the egg was in fact gone, the Angels were all around the room looking for the egg, Dean took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart, when he got that under control –barely- he turned his attention to his nearly hyperventilating brother.

"Sam, Sammy!"

Dean grabbed his brother by the shoulders, he barely noticed the Angels surrounding them.

"Look at me" he ordered

Hazel eyes looked at his brother.

"I need you to calm down, breath"

"But—"

"**Breath**"

Slowly Sam regained his normal breathing.

"Okay?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded though his eyes frantically searched the room.

"Okay" Dean said letting go and getting out of bed, "tell me what happened."

"M-M-Michael woke me up and told me that the egg was g-g-gone. I-I looked everywhere b-but—"

"Breath Sammy"

"Uncle Dean"

Dean looked at the eldest Angel.

"I've called for Joshua" he informed.

Dean nodded and went back to his brother, who had calmed down and was now holding onto a many of the Angels as he could as though they were disappear as well, the Angels clinging back. The Hunter wondered what could enter their highly-protected room, steal an Angel's egg and get out unheard.

"Dean"

The older Winchester turned to the door to see Joshua standing at the door, Dean blinked when he got a good look at the Angel, he looked tired.

"Brother!" Gabriel cried from his mother's arms, "Brother, the egg is gone and Ma's really upset!"

Joshua's eyes widen and he looked at the destroyed empty nest.

"How did this happen?" Joshua asked.

They had to calm Sam down at least five times, the Angels at least two as they explained.

"I will look into this" Joshua said, blinking when Cupid appeared next to him, looking extremely nervous, dressed in pants and a shirt (Dean had forced the other to wear some kind of clothes when with them, after nearly getting arrested at the local drug store). In his arms was…..

"My egg!" Sam let go of his Angels and went over to the Cherub, the younger ones behind him, he took the egg into his arms.

"You took the egg brother?" Joshua asked surprised.

"Um not exactly" Cupid said scratching the back of his head and looked behind him.

Large pale grey eyes peeked from behind the Cupid's legs, along with small body and a familiar face.

Dean's eyes widen, Sam's breath hitched.

"L-Lucifer!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay who saw that coming?<em> **

**_Reveiw Please!_**


	11. How to give Dean an heartattack part 2

**Raising Angels 101**

"What the hell?"

"Dean"

"Seriously what the _**hell**_!"

"Please keep your voice down"

Dean glared at the Angel, said Angel sighed, shoulders slumped.

"Father…Father never wanted to banish Lucifer to the cage, never really wanted to keep him there, he had hoped the time down there would help him see reason not anger him more" Joshua said.

"That doesn't explain why he's _**here**_" Dean growled, pointing to the young Angel that was sitting on Sam's bed, a pillow clinched in his arms as he watched the youngest Hunter and his siblings. Cupid was explaining to them that the egg was fine.

"Father resurrected him" Joshua answered.

"And decided that giving him to the guy that seeing his bigger self was a good idea?"

It took Joshua a moment to realized that the Hunter was being sarcastic.

"Lucifer was not meant to leave Heaven" the Angel explained "I don't know why or how he left nor do I know why he stole the egg"

* * *

><p>"Lucy"<p>

Lucifer looked up at the nickname and watched his brothers come bouncing his way.

"Where you've been?" Gabriel asked hopping up on the bed and sitting next to his brother.

"With Father" Lucifer answered.

"Doing what?" Raphael asked.

"Nothing"

"Oh, well then come over here with us"

Both Raphael and Gabriel frowned when his brother shook his head.

"Mother is upset with me" Lucifer said holding the pillow tighter.

"About the egg?" Gabriel asked.

The Morning Star nodded.

"Well you shouldn't have done that, but Ma will forgive if you explained why you took it"

"I don't think so" Lucifer said glancing at his mother then Dean who was now glaring at him.

Gabriel tilted his head "Why not?"

Lucifer shrugged, he wasn't sure why but he had this feeling that his mother was…afraid of him, weary at the least, which didn't make sense because Mothers aren't supposed to be afraid of their children.

Gabriel frowned and looked over at his other siblings who were crowding over their Mother and egg; he noticed that their Mother glances at Lucifer then at something that was unseen.

"Well Ma been a little sick anyways" the little Trickster said.

"Lucifer"

The Angels jumped at the sound of their Elder brother's voice from behind them, the three whirled their heads around, there stood Michael an unreadable look in his eyes that had Lucifer shrinking back and shifting closer to Gabriel.

"Hey Mikey" he greeted softly, great now his big brother was going to yell at him for stealing the egg, just what he needed.

The Angel was then surprised when his brother suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Where have you've been dummy?" Michael said.

"…..Sorry" Lucifer said hugging his brother back, just as tightly.

* * *

><p>Sam looked away from the four brothers on his bed and looked in the corner where the bigger Lucifer was standing, grinning but thankfully was silent. A tug on his shirt had him looking away and down at Anna.<p>

"Mommy, Brother Cupid said to put the egg back in the nest" she said.

Sam glanced at the young Lucifer wearily, who peeked at him from Michael's arms before burring his face in his elder brother's chest.

"Mother?"

Sam looked at Zachariah and his other Angels who all looked at him with curious looks, the young Hunter then took a deep breath and handed the egg to Zachariah, and watched the Angel place it in the now fixed nest.

"Sammy?"

Dean sat down on the chair next to his brother, he gave his brother a questioning look to which Sam shook his head and gave a small reassuring smile, a smile that the older sibling did not buy.

"Joshua going to take him back to Heaven" Dean then said, he frowned when his brother jerked and looked over at the corner, "Sam!" he said sharply.

Sam jumped and looked back at his brother.

"I'm fine" he said, a response Dean had learned was just automatic now.

"Lucy's leaving?"

Dean looked over at the flock of Angels, staring at him with big surprised eyes.

"Uh yeah" Dean said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Why?" Uriel asked.

"Umm…because…." Dean trialed off, not sure how to explain that their brother was causing their mother to have a mental breakdown.

"Because Father has need of him" Joshua said coming up to stand beside the human, the Angels did not like the answer, but said nothing,

Thirty minutes later Joshua took Lucifer back to Heaven, and Sam refused to go back to sleep, laying in the nest wrapped protectively around the egg and his Angels, the Devil singing in his ears.

* * *

><p>One week later Joshua reappeared again….with Lucifer hiding behind his legs, and an order from God.<p>

"_**No**_"

"Dean"

"Father—"

"I don't give a damn what God says or want, he is not staying with us"

While the Hunter and Angel argued outside the room, inside the subject of their argument was being dragged by his siblings to Sam, who was staring at the sit across from him.

"Mother" Michael said a bit worriedly, and wondered if he should get his Uncle, "Mother" he tried again a bit louder.

Sam blinked and looked at him and his surrounding siblings, flinching slightly when he caught sight of the smaller Lucifer.

"Yes?"

"Lucy has something to say" Gabriel chirped up, though he frowned when his Mother flinched again.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea" Balthazar whispered to his siblings.

Lucifer squirmed when Sam stared him down, "Um….I wanted to say sorry, for uh taking the egg" he then said, stuttering slightly, "it w-wasn't on purpose I-I J-just w-wanted—"

* * *

><p>"Someone must really hate you" Lucifer laughed.<p>

Sam ignored him, a hard thing to do when there was two talking at the same time.

"I just wanted to see you and—"

"First your brother kills your first girlfriend—"

"I never meant to make you mad—"

"Of course there's little old me"

"I'm really, really sorry—"

"Though I have to say, he looks nothing like me"

Sam blinked, he looked at the larger devil, he titled his head slightly as he thought the words over, nothing like him?

The younger Hunter looked at the smaller devil, _**really **_looked at the Angel and was surprised at what he found.

The Lucifer in the cage had such intense blue eyes,(Burning when angered, burning when calm) this Lucifer had grey ones, the caged Lucifer had light blonde hair almost platinum, this Lucifer's hair was a dirty blonde floppy like his actually. The caged Lucifer was graceful, confident, this Lucifer stuttered, nervous.

This Lucifer was…different.

Sam blinked again when he realized that the young Angel was still talking, apologizing for stealing the egg.

"It was so empty in Heaven, and I wanted to see you and my brother and sister again and—"

"It's okay" Sam suddenly found himself saying.

The small Lucifer stopped speaking in surprised, even the big Lucifer looked surprised.

"You….you didn't do it to hurt anyone right? So…its okay, it wasn't a good thing you did but…it's okay"

Little Lucifer stared in surprised, even the other Angels looked a bit surprised, suddenly all jumped when the front door banged open, Dean stomped in, Joshua behind him looking a bit flustered. The older Hunter came over to them, he glared at the Little Lucifer, who gave a small eep and shuffled closer to Michael, before turning to Sam.

"I don't want him here" he said, ignoring little Lucifer's flinch and Joshua grunt of disapproval, "but Joshua had a point, it's your choice"

Sam stared at his brother, a bit surprised that he gave into Joshua's suggestion whatever that was, when the Angel had returned with Lucifer and an order from God that Lucifer be raised with the rest of his siblings, his brother had exploded. Sam was surprised that no one had called the police at how loud his brother had been yelling.

"Sammy?"

Sam came away from his thoughts.

"He…he can stay" Sam then said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lucy's here to stay!...Oh boy. <em>**

**_Review Please!_**


	12. Miracle

**Raising Angels 101**

Lucifer quickly learned that Dean did not like him anywhere near the nest or his mother, the older Hunter would glare darkly at him, fingers twitching as though he'd want hurt him. A thought that made the Morning Star weary when Dean was near, his siblings on the other hand were glad he was now living with them. The young Angel found himself being pulled into games of all kinds, and at night when Dean would finally fall asleep, Lucifer would crawl into the nest with the rest of his siblings, curl up against Michael's warm body and sleep.

He always made sure he was awake and away from the nest before Dean woke up, the Angel didn't want to see the man's reaction should he wake up and find Lucifer in the nest.

His mother was a different story all together.

It seemed like his mother wanted to be near him, and more than once he heard him scowl Dean for his behavior towards the young Archangel (which just made Dean more mad at him), but something was stopping his mother, something none of them could see….well Lucifer _**thinks**_ he couldn't see. Sometimes when he would follow his mother's dazed gaze he would see this shadow that he wasn't sure if it was real or not. Regardless, Lucifer felt he couldn't be as close to his mother like his siblings and found himself feeling jealous because if it.

"Uriel stop pulling your sister's wings!" Sam scowled from the kitchen.

Lucifer looked up from the book he was reading (Treasure Island, a gift from his mother, his grace still felt as warm as the day his mother came back and presented it to him, even better his mother hadn't been sick the whole day!) and looked over at the nest where Anna and Uriel had been talking about whether or not the egg would hatch a boy or a girl, apparently it got slightly out of hand.

Uriel huffed, but let go of the dark brown wings, his own wings twitching in annoyance.

"Mama, Zachie hit me again" Raphael tattled from Dean's bed where he and his brother were playing in.

"Zachariah, what did I say about hitting? You want me to ground you?"

"Sorry" Zachariah apologized.

"I wasn't the one you hit" Sam said, then watched as the Angel apologized to his brother.

"Why won't the bloody thing sink already?" Balthazar grumbled, as he, Joshua, and Gabriel watched the _Titanic, _"who cares about Jack and Rose!"

Sam chuckled before turning to Michael, who was helping make dinner, the Angel was carefully cutting up the vegetables, and Sam wondered how he was going to get the six Angels to eat them _**this**_ time, the "help you grow to be as tall as me" could only work so many times. He was just glad Michael and Lucifer had no problems eating their vegetables, at the thought of the second oldest Archangel's name Sam's eyes locked onto him.

The Angel had made himself comfortable in his bed once Dean had left, (Sam had kicked his brother out the room, tired of seeing his brother switch between giving Lucifer the evil eye and Sam the worried glances, Sam also knew the only thing that had stopped his brother from protesting _**too **_much was that Sam promised to call down Joshua), opened his book and began reading, it reminding Sam of himself as a teen when he discovered the joys of getting lost in a good book however rare it was back then.

"Mother"

Sam looked away and at Michael, the Angel had finished cutting up the vegetables and was now shifting nervously on his feet.

"Yes?"

"Why….why does Uncle Dean hate Lucy?" Michael asked.

Sam sighed, he had expected much, and he did wondered when one of the Angels would mention Dean's open hostility towards their brother.

"Your brother….remains Dean of someone he use to know" Sam then answered carefully.

"Was it a bad person?"

The eldest Angel wondered how bad this person had to be to make his Uncle's face look so scary, and why the person had to have his little brother's face, his brother who wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Yes" Sam said, eyes glancing at the bigger Lucifer twirling a kitchen knife.

* * *

><p>"Another one, this time leave the bottle"<p>

Matt the bar tender glanced at the man who demanded another shot of whisky along with the bottle, he debated with himself on whether or not to follow through with that request, after all the man had been in here since the bar had opened in the late afternoon, and it was going on near mid-night.

"Don't you think you've had enough for tonight?" Matt tried.

All he got was a glare.

With a sigh Matt poured another shot and left the bottle.

Around three in the morning Dean grumbled as he struggled to get up the stairs, he finally made it up the stairs and swayed down the hall to his room, he stopped when he noticed a tall figure in front of the room door.

"Sammy?" he slurred.

His brother didn't even twitch, and it took Dean a moment to realized that his brother talking to air.

"Sammy" he said again, stumbling closer, stopping when their room door opened, and Lucifer stepped out.

* * *

><p>Lucifer had watched his mother leave the room, he had tried to go back to sleep, but his eyes kept going back to the closed door. After five minutes the Angel crawled out of the nest and followed his mother outside.<p>

"Stop it" he heard his mother hiss.

"Mother?"

"You're not real!"

Lucifer moved closer, his mother looking at something in front of him, following his gaze the Angel saw nothing….no that wasn't true, narrowing his eyes Lucifer focused on the spot his mother was talking to, at first he saw nothing but a shadow, then that shadow took shape and he gasp.

It was an Angel!

Though one he didn't know, and yet his presence felt familiar, not like his siblings, it was…darker.

"Sammy, Sammy" tutted the Angel, moving closer, causing his mother to flinch and give a little whimper.

Lucifer frowned and his grace glowed in anger, this person was scaring his mother! Quickly the young Morning Star put himself between the Angel and his mother.

"Stay away!"

Both his mother and Angel blinked, and looked down at the Angel.

"What?" His mother said.

"You stay away from my mother!" Lucifer glared at the Angel, who stared at him in surprise.

"This is…odd" said the Angel, then moved closer.

"I said go away! You leave my mother alone!"

There was a bright flash of light, when it was gone…so was the Angel.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter the last eggs hatch! Who is it gonna be? <em>**

**_Review Please!_**


	13. The Last Egg

**Raising Angels 101**

"What the hell?"

Both human and Angel jumped at the sound of the eldest Winchester's voice, when Lucifer saw Dean he shifted closer to his mother, Sam on the other hand frowned at the sight of his drunk brother.

"What was that?" Dean said, he took a step forward and swayed, his hands reached out and grabbed hold of the rail to steadied himself.

"Let's get you inside" Sam said going over to his brother, ignoring the man's protest.

The two entered the room, Lucifer quietly behind him, Sam glanced over at the nest for a moment to see if any of the commotion outside woke the other Angels, luckily it didn't.

Dean grunted when he landed on the bed, swatting at his brother's hands when they tried to remove his shirt. Sam patiently continued on, ignoring his brother's hands as he stripped him down to his boxers. After tucking his brother underneath the covers, he placed a glass of water and pain killers by the bed, and made sure the bathroom door was open.

He then turned his attention to Lucifer who had sat patiently on his bed, watching.

"Ready for bed….again?"

Lucifer nodded, though his gaze was curious.

"Tomorrow, we'll talk okay?" Sam said as he carried the Angel to the nest and tucking him against Michael.

"Okay" Lucifer said.

Sam then went to his bed and slept, and for the first time in the long time he dreamed of nothing.

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone was awoken by the sound of Dean groaning in the bathroom.<p>

"Uncle Dean, are you dying?" Anna asked, sitting next to the man.

Dean just hurled.

"Anna, leave him alone and come eat" Sam called from the dining room table where the others were eating breakfast, a bit amazed that none of the Angel were bothered by the sounds.

"Coming"

Anna emerged from the bathroom, and took her seat between Gabriel and Uriel.

"Is Uncle Dean dying?" Anna asked her mother.

"No, but he feels like it" Sam answered, before going over to clean and straighten the nest, he was wrapping up the egg to keep it warm when Dean came out the bathroom, and said egg rocked.

Sam's breathe hitched and he waited, disappointment fluttering through him when nothing else happened.

"Sam"

Sam looked over at his brother who was leaning against the kitchen counter, coffee in hand, an expecting and somewhat curious look on his face.

His brother remembered last night.

Nodding in understanding, Sam prayed for both Joshua and Cupid.

* * *

><p>"This is most unusual" Joshua said when Sam finished the story, by his side was Lucifer, who kept sneaking glances at Dean as though he was waiting for the other to snap at the fact that he was next to his mother.<p>

"And you no longer see him?" Joshua inquired.

"Yes, it's like something was lifted off of me, everything feels so light" Sam said.

The Angel nodded before turning to his brother, "Tell me about last night brother" he asked.

Lucifer squirmed under the gazes, silently wishing he been able to go with his siblings and Cupid to the park.

"Brother?"

"Oh, uh, last night I heard mother leaving the room, he hasn't been feeling well lately so I followed him to make sure he would be okay. That's when I saw this…Angel, I've seen him before, and he was hurting mother, so I told him to go away and leave my mother alone…and he did"

"Wait, you've seen him before?" Dean said.

Lucifer nodded, "Sometimes I would see him in the corner of the room"

"And you didn't think to mention that?"

"Dean!"

"Sorry"

Sam glared at his brother, before running his fingers through the floppy hair, "It's okay, you didn't know, and what you did last night was very brave"

Lucifer smiled shyly at the praise.

"Hmmm, like I said before, it's most unusual but I may know what happened" Joshua, "I will confirm it first though"

The Angel fluttered away before anyone could say anything; Dean rolled his eyes muttering angels, before going to get a beer.

* * *

><p>Lucifer wasn't sure what had happen that night, what he did know was that his mouth was better now, not only that but his mother was around him more! Even Uncle Dean seem a bit nicer to him, though a bit reluctantly.<p>

Three weeks after the incident something even better happened that last egg began to hatch.

"Mother! Uncle Dean, the last egg is hatching!"

Dean was the first to surround the nest, his green eyes lighting up when the egg started to rock and crack, he reached out, pausing to look at his brother. Sam nodded, and the older Hunter gently started to peel of the shells to reveal black feathers, slowly Dean opened them.

Both human's breath hitching at the sight of black hair, and intense sleepy blue eyes.

"Castiel"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cas has hatched!<em>**

**_Review Please!_**


	14. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A/N: I have a feeling you guys are going to kill me for this!**

**Thanks to cheryl24 for pointing out I put the wrong name, thank you very much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raising Angels 101<strong>

"Cas"

Castiel blinked up at Dean, titled his head, blinked again before his eyes watered and he let out a whimper. Dean gently scooped up the Hatchling into his arms and gently rocked him, but it didn't make it better, Castiel just whimpered louder.

"Let me" Sam said, taking the Hatchling away from his bewildered brother.

As soon as Cas looked at Sam, he stopped whimpering and gave happy chirps to him, Dean stared.

"Maybe he's just hungry" Sam suggested, trying and failing to get rid of the hurt look in his brother's eyes.

* * *

><p>Castiel did not like Dean, didn't want to be anywhere near him, he whimpered and got teary-eyed until Sam could calm him, it got to the point that Dean spent his time away from the room. The other Angels on the other hand, adored they're baby brother, playing with him every chance they got.<p>

Sam was happy about that he was, but he felt so bad for his brother, and couldn't understand why the youngest Angel didn't like his brother.

"It is possible" Joshua said after Sam had summoned him, Dean was out, doing what Sam knew only could involve beer. "That Castiel's death may have something to do with his…uneasiness towards your brother" Joshua continued on.

Sam nodded, it would make sense, after all Dean and Cas did not part on good turns, and despite his brother seemly forgiving the Angel, Sam knew there was some bitterness still there. Perhaps Cas knew that before he died and it somehow was transferred into the Angel's new body, mind and grace.

"So what do we do?" the Hunter asked.

"I do not know" Joshua answered, "I suppose for now, try to get Castiel to be at ease in your brother's presences"

"_Easier said than done" _Sam thought, before going over to the nest where Castiel was whimpering.

After feeding the Angel, he burped the Angel and placed in the nest to sleep, he then ordered the others to wash up for lunch, by the time half of the Angels were done for a nap and the other half was happily watching a movie, Dean had returned, surprising Sam. He didn't expect his brother to be back so soon….and sober.

Dean glanced over at the nest, eyes landing on the sleeping Cas before going over and sitting on his bed.

"You okay?" Sam asked, giving Balthazar a look when he started tugging on one of his brother's wings.

"Fine" Dean answered, looking at TV, "Touched By An Angel? Seriously?"

"They wanted to watch it" Sam shrugged before sitting next to his brother, the two watch the show for a good fifteen minutes before Dean sighed.

"Do you think it's because he somehow…remembers?"

Sam glanced at him, "Maybe…I mean we all didn't part on good turns" he said.

"But the others don't remember…well I still have my doubts about Zachariah"

In the nest said Angel snorted in his sleep.

* * *

><p>Joshua's plan for them most part worked, by the time they were ready to get to Bobby's, Castiel didn't mind the Hunter being in the same room, but if Dean picked him up he would start whimpering and chirping unhappily until Sam got to him.<p>

Sam figured it was progress.

"….Dean is going to kill you"

Joshua blinked curiously at Sam then back at the vehicle.

"I do not see the problem" the Angel said.

"You turned the_** Impala**_ into a _**mini-van!**_"

"Yes, to give you more room, the Impala did not have enough space for all of you"

"I wanna see you explain that to Dean while he's frying your ass" Sam mumbled.

Joshua tilted his head.

"What are you two doing?"

Sam jumped and squeaked, he whirled around to his brother who was giving him a _you're a dork_ look, before he noticed the van. The older Hunter looked at it then looked around the parking lot.

"Sam" he said, "where's the car?"

"Uh…"

"Sam where is my _**car**_?"

"Um" Sam shifted his eyes to the mini-van, Dean followed his gaze, the blonde's eyes went blank for a moment then they became murderous as he turned them back to his brother.

"He did it!" Sam said pointing at Joshua said Angel just looked on confused.

"You turned my baby into a-a-a-a-_**that**_?!"

"It's more convenient"

"Fuck convenient, change it back!"

Sam decided it was probably best if he made sure the Angels were properly packed, and rushed back to the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please don't kill!<em>**

**_Review Please!_**


	15. The Roadtrip From Hell

**Raising Angels 101**

They were about thirty minutes (Joshua, promised to met them there as he had a feeling it wasn't safe to be in Dean's presences at the moment) into the drive to Bobby's house when it started.

"Mother"

"Yes Uriel?"

"I have to go to the bathroom"

Silence.

"I told you go before we left"

"I didn't have to go then"

A sigh.

"Alright, does anyone else have to go?"

Seven hands rose.

**One bathroom break later.**

"Mom, Gabriel's poking me!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Both of you, enough!"

"But—"

"Don't make me come back there!"

**Five minutes later **

"Ma, Raphie's poking me"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Don't make me stop this van!"

"Sorry Uncle Dean"

**One hour later.**

"I want McDonalds!"

"Burger King!"

"Pizza!"

"French fries!"

"Cookies!"

"No one's getting anything unless they shut up!"

Silence.

"Ice-cream!"

A groan.

**Five minutes after leaving the food court. **

"Ma"

"Yes?"

"I have to go to the bathroom"

"We just left the place!"

"I know, but I gotta go again!"

"…I have to go too"

A sigh, then, "Dean"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm pulling over"

**An hour and a half later **

"**(1)** _E__verybody's waiting, __everybody's watching…"_

"Please God no"

"_Even when you're sleeping__, Keep your ey-eyes open…."_

"You can't be this cruel"

"_The tricky thing is yesterday we were just children, playing soldiers, just pretending. Dreaming dreams with happy endings in backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords, but now we've stepped into a cruel world where everybody stands and keeps score.__Keep your eyes open__….. "_

"I swear I'll never call you a dead-beat again!"

"_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown everybody's watching to see the fallout, even when you're sleeping, sleeping. Keep your ey-eyes open, keep your ey-eyes open, _

As he turned to his brother, Dean tried his best to block out the out of tone singing coming from the flock of Angels in the back, and weren't Angels supposed to be able to sing?

"Don't blame me!" Sam protested, though his eyes danced with amusement.

"I blame you!" Dean growled.

"_Keep your ey-eyes opeeeeeennnnnnn!" _

"Make it stop!"

**Thirty minutes later. **

"Sam"

"Hm?"

"…What's that smell?"

There was a sniff, a pause then all eyes turned to the youngest in the back.

"Aw Cas!"

Castiel blow spit bubbles.

**One diaper change later.**

"Mother, Lucie's touching me!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Dean, banging your head like that is going to give you a concussion"

**South Dakota, Bobby's Singer's Junkyard. **

Bobby raised a brow at the sight of a black mini-van pulling up, both brows rising when Dean came out and started kissing the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>1) Can anyone guess what song that is? <strong>

**_Review Please!_**


	16. Mommy is not always right

**A/N: I have no excuse as to why it took me forever to upload this, but it's here and hopefully it won't take as long! *crosses fingers***

* * *

><p><strong>Raising Angels 101<strong>

After being introduced to "Uncle" Bobby, Sam sent the older Angels into the junkyard "And no turning anything!" Sam said before heading back into the house with a sleeping Cas cradled in his arms. After settling down, Joshua (who popped up and scared the living daylights out of the old Hunter) Dean and Sam explained the full story.

It took an hour for Bobby to stop laughing.

"Shut up" Sam grumbled.

In the Hunter's arms Cas squirmed, cooing softly before opening blinking his eyes open, then moment he saw Sam, he chirped happily.

"I think I'm starting to like God" Booby grinned.

Dean snickered.

Sam rolled his eyes, in his arms Cas gurgled, little hands grabbing and tugging at the man's shirt, Sam replaced his shirt with his finger which was instantly sucked on.

"So how long do you have to play Mommy?" Bobby asked.

"Father has appointed Samuel Mother of Angels" Joshua said.

"Wait, you mean this is forever?" Sam asked surprised.

"Of course"

Joshua stared at the human confused as to why Sam was so surprised at this fact, the Angel opened his mouth to asked why the human was surprised when a herd of footsteps thundered into house before the Angels entered the kitchen, instantly crowding Sam.

"Ma" said Gabriel, "we're hungry!"

"Right" Sam stood up, he gave Castiel to Michael, the Hatchling chirping happily at his Elder brother.

"Hope you got enough food to feed an army Bobby"

"No, but the Sheriff did drop off a Casserole"

After eating the Angels all piled in front of the television, Castiel sitting happily in Lucifer's lap, well trying to, the Hatchling still couldn't sit upright and had a tendency to lean to the side. Which was amusing considering every time Castiel leaned to the side, Lucifer leaned with him.

"Touch by an Angel? Really" Bobby said when he saw what the group was watching.

Dean shrugged and went to help Sam clean up the dining room, and figure out where the Angels were going to sleep, the brothers decided that the living room would be the best place, it was big enough for all of them.

"We'll have to move the couch" Sam says as he puts the last dish in the dish strainer, grinning at his brother's groan.

"Can't we get the brats to do it?" Dean asked

"Dean!"

"What they're strong enough!"

Rolling his eyes Sam dried his hands before leaving the kitchen and into the living room, just in time to see Zachariah tackle Raphael.

Sam watched the two wrestle before shaking his head and leaving the room, sometimes it wasn't even worth the bother.

* * *

><p>After moving the couch, Bobby went into town to get grocers Anna, Zachariah, and Gabriel joining him (the later Sam made sure knew that he had better behave or no dessert), the older Hunter raising a brow at the card Sam handed to him, nearly busting a gut laughing as he left when Dean explained what it meant.<p>

Alone with the other Angels, Sam helped them make a nest out of spare blankets from around the house, while Dean was out in the yard tuning up the Impala, once done with the nest the Angels dragged their mother outside to play hide and seek Sam was the seeker (with Michael sitting on the porch babysitting Castiel).

"Found you"

Uriel laughed and made a run for base (which was Michael and Castiel), Sam let him go before going to look for Balthazar and Raphael, he found the two hiding inside one of the cars, watching the two run to base, he wondered where Lucifer was. After searching nearly the entire yard, the young Hunter finally found his Angel with his brother.

"This is the engine, the heart of Impala" Dean said.

Lucifer was standing on a chair, as both he and Dean looked at what was under the Impala's hood, the young Archangel listening intensely as the older Hunter explained everything, eyes following the man's finger as it pointed at each item.

"You know" Sam finally said after watching the two, "you're supposed to be hiding"

"Mother!"

Lucifer jumped down from the chair and went over to his mother.

"Uncle Dean was showing me the Impala!"

Sam stared down at the Angel who smiled up brightly at him, "Oh really?" Sam then said with a smile of his own.

"Uh-huh!"

Lucifer then dragged the other over to the car, where he then proceeded to tell Sam all that he learned, Sam raised a questioning brow over the child's head at his brother, who merely shrugged his shoulders. Sam gave a knowing grin before turning his attention back to the Angel.

* * *

><p>When Bobby got back from the store, he all but shove the three Angels to Sam, rumbling about Demonic Angels on his way to the kitchen. Sighing Sam looked at his three Angels.<p>

"Gabriel did it" said both Anna and Zachariah.

"I did not! I tripped!"

Sam sighed, "Alright enough" he then said to the bickering siblings, "I don't care what happen, all three of you will go into that kitchen and apologize, then you're helping to make dinner, understand?"

"But—"

"I said, do you understand?"

"Yes, mother" Anna and Zachariah said.

Sam stared at Gabriel who didn't say anything just glared at the floor.

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel stayed quiet before looking up at the other, "Yes mother" he then said before going into the kitchen.

During dinner and the rest of the day Gabriel was quiet, speaking softly when spoken to, when the Angels had settled down for bed Dean finally brought it up when the two were readying for bed.

"What's up with Gabriel?" the older asked

"I think he's upset about me scolding him"

"What happen?"

"He caused trouble while shopping with Bobby"

"What did he do?"

"Knowing Gabriel, something bad"

Dean stayed quiet as he watched his brother get into his bed; finally he got into his own bed. The lights clicked off, and the older sibling laid there staring up at the ceiling with a frown, mind thoughtful.

The next morning Dean watched Gabriel, watched at how…non-Gabriel he was, how withdrawn he was towards his siblings. How he only called Sam 'mother' instead of 'ma'.

Something was wrong, and Dean knew it had something to do with Sam, or more importantly what Sam _**didn't**_ do. It wasn't hard spot how the other Angels (mostly the younger ones, Michael and Lucifer didn't do it all at) were quick to place blame on the Archangel when something went wrong, and how Sam didn't bother listening when Gabriel protested against those claims.

The older Winchester had a feeling as to why.

"Hey, Sammy"

Sam looked up from where he was feeding Cas, "Yeah?" he said.

"I need to talk to you"

"_**You**_ want to talk?"

"Shut-up"

Smiling Sam motioned for his brother to have a seat on the sofa next to him, Dean hesitated for a moment before sitting, he glanced nervously at Cas, but the Hatchling merely gazed back with content sleepy eyes as he ate.

"What's up?" Sam asked as he adjusted Cas in his arms.

"It's about Gabriel"

"What did he do now?" Sam sighed.

"Nothing" Dean said, "I just wanted to talk about him, and….how you feel about him"

"How I feel about him?" Sam repeated, brow furrowed in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"Well he wasn't exactly sunshine and candy canes before all this"

"Yeah but—"

"And you never told me what happened at Mystery Spot, I figured it was bad though"

Dean didn't mention how his brother flinched, "You haven't forgiven him" he then said.

"He isn't that Gabriel"

"Are you sure about that?"

Sam paused.

"You may not be doing it on purpose, but whenever the Angels get into trouble and they blame Gabriel, you don't really ask. Just take it at face value."

"I—"

"Yesterday, when you saw me and Lucifer working on the Impala, he didn't know I was there just looking for a place to hide, and…he was scared of me. The Lucifer I remember was beating the crap out of me, not nearly pissing his pants; it made me realize that he wasn't the same. Not to say that we're suddenly going to be best friends or anything, but it opened that door for me to start accepting him"

Castiel had finished eating, Sam removed the bottle, setting it on the table before placing the Hatchling on his towel covered shoulder and patted his back until the little Angel burped, he figured something had happen for his brother to let the young Archangel so close to him.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is, they're all not the same Angels we knew. I know we _**know**_ this, but I think instinctively we were waiting for the other shoe to drop and…I don't think it's going to, not this time"

* * *

><p>He found the Angel curled up in the backseat of one of the old beat-up cars.<p>

"Gabriel?"

There was a pause before a voice spoke, "Yes, mother?" voice small and timid, not at all like the loud happy Angel that Sam knew.

"I want to talk" Sam said, "can you come out?"

"No"

"Do you _**want **_to come out?"

"….No"

Sam eyed the car for a moment (it was going to be a bit of a tight fit), before he crawled inside, sliding behind the Archangel, some more movement and he was curled around the other, something in the Hunter stirred when red and puffy eyes glanced at him.

"Uncle Dean talked to me earlier today" Sam said, voice soft, "he told me some things"

"Like what?" Gabriel asked, lowering his head and picking at the ruined leather of the car seat.

"A lot of things, but mostly that I've been a little unfair towards you, that I've should have listened to you…and that I've may have hurt your feelings"

The last part he figure out for himself.

Gabriel continued to pick at the seat, it did hurt when his siblings blamed him for things that he didn't do and his mother not believing him, maybe his Mother hated him.

"I hurt your feelings, didn't I" it wasn't a question.

Gabriel plucked at the seat a bit more before rolling over and burring his face into Sam's shirt, "A little" he said voice muffled, "I know I play pranks and stuff, but…not all the time!"

"I know"

"And you didn't believe me or let me explain!"

"I know"

Sam said nothing about his shirt getting wet, instead he wrapped his arms around the young Angel, resting his chin on the soft hair.

"…..Do you hate me?" the Angel then asked

"No!"

Sam was a little surprised at not having any doubts about that.

"Then why do you—"

"….I knew this person, he played pranks a lot like you, and he hurt those people with those pranks"

Gabriel sniffed, that sounded a little familiar, maybe he heard this story before.

"Did he hurt you too?" the Angel then asked.

"Yes, and you…you remain me of him sometimes, and I guess because of that, I take it out on you"

The arms around the Angel tightened.

"It's not right, and for that I'm sorry"

Gabriel sniffed again but remind silent, hands picking at Sam's shirt.

"I know" he finally said.

Sam gave a small smile at that, "So" he then said, "wanna get out of here and get some lunch?"

"Ice-cream too?"

"Ice-cream too" Sam chuckled before frowning, "but first I need help getting out, I think I'm stuck"

Gabriel giggled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	17. A Question of Age

**A/N: I am so sorry for not posting! Luck for us, with chapter it means we've reached the half-way point so onwards!**

* * *

><p><strong>Raising Angels 101<strong>

The next day in the late afternoon, Sam sat down his flock of Angels and explained to them that they couldn't blame their brother for things that they themselves had done, not only did it hurt Gabriel's feelings but he didn't like it as well.

"It's not nice at all" he said, "and if I catch you doing it, you'll be punished, understand?"

Though he got nods, Sam knew it wasn't going to be that easy, resolving himself to keep an eye out, he tells them all to apologize to Gabriel.

"I'm guessing the talk went well" Dean said as he watches the Angels hug and apologize to Gabriel.

"Yeah" Sam said, rocking Castiel when the little one started to fuss, "alright now," the younger then said to the Angels, "get dressed, we're going to see a movie"

Excited, the Angels all headed upstairs we're their clothes were, Sam handing Castiel to Michael for the older to dress.

"What movie are we seeing?"

"_Puss In Boots_, they've been wanting to see it for a while"

A sudden thud comes from upstairs followed by a soft "uh-oh", sighing both brothers look at each other.

"It's your turn" Sam said.

"No way, after the hammer and Uriel, you owe me"

"That was your fault to begin with, I told you not to do, three times!"

Not having a comeback, Dean grumbles and heads upstairs to see what happened, when he gets to the room it's not as bad as he thought. One of the Angels had knocked over duffle bag and spilled it contents, his eyes lands on the guilty looking Anna.

"Sorry" the Angel said.

"It's fine" Dean said, "just put everything back in the bag and finish getting dressed"

Anna picks up the items and puts the back in the bag, she blinks when picks up a magazine of a naked woman, Dean makes an odd noise and snatches the magazine from her hands.

"You never saw that" Dean said stuffing magazine in the bag, "and don't tell your mother"

Confused and curious, Anna nods then goes to get ready.

When everyone was dressed and ready, they all piled into the Impala which was still a mini-van, much to Dean's chagrin.

Sam didn't say it out loud, but he was glad for the change, thirteen Angels and two Winchesters would not be able to fit in Dean's baby.

They arrived at the theater, and after paying for the tickets, Dean, Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael waited in line to order popcorn and drinks, while Sam and the others went to get seats. Luck was with them as they were able to get the back row. Dean arrived with two extra-large popcorn bags, with the three Archangels bringing up the rear with drinks.

As the food was passed around Dean took note of the seating arrangement, Sam with Castiel in his lap sat in the middle, on his left sat Anna, Balthazar, and Uriel. On his right was Zachariah, with five empty seats next to him. Sitting at the end, Dean realized why the arrangement caught his attention, with Balthazar in the middle of his two siblings it would guarantee no bickering between the two.

Uriel, who usually started the fights between Anna, was seated next to Sam just in case. The same could be said for Zachariah which probably explained why Sam insisted on Lucifer sitting next to the young Angel, Lucifer, to the surprise of both brothers, was sweet tempered (though no less mischievous) and didn't rise to any of his siblings teasing.

Soon the previews started, and the audience settled down.

* * *

><p>It was only when Castiel finally turned one and the Angels aged a year older that both brothers asked about the Angel's aging.<p>

"Angel, use to age quicker than humans" Joshua said.

"Used to?" Sam inquired.

The Angel nodded, "Father, decided that perhaps it's best if he aged them slower, more time to learn"

"They're not aging slower" Dean said, indicting to the Angels sitting at the dining table eating dinner with Bobby, "granted some of them haven't reached double digits, and those that have sometimes don't act like it"

"That's because they will be the elders, they will use what they've learned from you and teach to the youngers to come, as to why some have not aged more than others or the reason for their maturity I cannot say. This all new"

"Wouldn't it be better, if they all aged slower?" Sam asked.

Joshua shrugged, "Like I said, this is all new, perhaps Father is trying to work out a few kinks"

Dean looks back at the flock of Angels; Michael who had been fourteen was now fifteen was helping Castiel eat, next to the eldest was Lucifer (who had been thirteen when he joined them) now fourteen, next to him was the seven year old Zachariah followed by the thirteen year old Gabriel then the six year old Anna. Across from here was the six year old Balthazar next to him was Raphael who was now eleven and finally six year old Uriel.

At the moment it was peaceful, but Dean knew it wouldn't last long, and sure enough Raphael said something to Gabriel, and now food was flying, sighing Dean turned back to Joshua. The Angel was watching his siblings with such a fond and almost sad expression it made Dean wonder what Heaven was like before the banishment of Lucifer and the Apocalypse.

"Gabriel, what have I told you about turning your brother into toys! Uriel don't bite your brother! Anna, no!"

….Though he was starting to get an idea.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


End file.
